My New Reason to live
by Ferslyth
Summary: Well this is a Sweeney/OC thing I wrote so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

I won't let anyone harm you, I promise.

Sweeney had already killed , she was as far as dead, she deserved it for lying to him, that bitch.

After a few weeks that he hadn't open his shop, and he kept thinking, he finally decided to actually shave his costumers.

It had been a few months since he had been shaving them, and he decided to take a free night, so he went to take a walk around London.

He had been walking for at least 15 minutes, when he heard some yelling

_Not my business_ He thought

"You are not going anywhere bitch! you are MINE! I bought you!" he heard a man yelling

_Still...not my business _he kept walking

"Let go of me you pig!" he heard a girl yelling

_Now IT is my business_ He started walking towards them and he saw a man of at least 40 years old holding a girl not older than 13 by the waist, it was far too much.

"Excuse me sir, but whats the matter?" said Sweeney completely calmed.

"I bought this girl 2 days ago, and now she is trying to run away, she belongs to me" said the man still holding the yound lady

"Well sir, let me fix that" Said Sweeney getting out of his pocket a bad full of coins "I will buy you this girl"

And in less than a second, then man let go of the girl dropping her to the ground, running away. Sweeney approached to her and hold her tightly to him.

"Thank you sir, that man was trying to rape me..."

"No problem my dear, what's your name love?" said Sweeney with a surpisingly sweet voice.

"Fer, sir" Said the girl

"That's a pretty name pet, and may I ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 13 years old sir"

"Oh alright, well since you don't have a place to stay, please let me take you to my house"

"Thank you sir, may I ask what's your name?" said the young lady.

"Sweeney Todd, my dear" he helped her up and took her hand taking her back to the barber shop

_She's so pretty... _he said to himself

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Why am I falling in love with you?

When they reached the barber shop, Sweeney got off his boots, and laid on the bed smiling at the girl, but when he saw that she was just standing there he got rather confused _"Why isnt she lying here with me?"_ he asked himself

"Hum...love, you must be tired, why you don't lay here with me?" Sweeney said, looking at her

"Well, , I was waiting for you to tell me..." said the girl looking down

"Love, come here, and get some sleep" said Sweeney

"Alright "

"Please call me Sweeney"

She nooded and got off his shoes, then she laid next to him, curling up to the pillow

"Thank you for everything, Sweeney, you saved me"

"You are welcome my love, good night" he turned his back to her, turned off the candle and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Sweeney found himself locked in the arms of a litle girl, he just smiled at her, and saw a few bruises in her face, he caressed her face gently_ "What have they done to you my love?"_ he asked himself

**So, in love my dear friend? **said that annoying voice in his head, his, weak side, let's say it like this

_No, I'm not, I just saved her, and I'll protect her from the vile world from outside, she is just 13 years old, and she almost got raped, I didnt want her to get the same destiny as my Lucy did..._

**But, you still love her**

_Sweeney Todd does not love..._

**Oh really? well we'll see in a couple of days if you are not in love...**

_Yeah, whatever Benny..._

Then he smiled to himself holding the girl and fell asleep again.

Early that morning Sweeney got up to make some breakfast (yeah he knows how to cook! xD), and feed the girl, in the conditions she was, she must have been starving.

Later on, she woke up, and the barber came inside with a tray full of food for both of them

"Morning love, sleep well?" asked Sweeney, looking at her with soft eyes

"Yes I did Sweeney, thank you"

"You, must be hungry, so I made you some break fast"

"Thanks, hum, yeah thanks" she laughed nervously, for some reason everytime she looked at him in the eyes, she felt something in herstomach, and she blushed like hell, Sweeney just smirked.

The ate and after a while, Sweeney told Fer,

"well love, I have to work, you just, rest or something"

"Alright Sweeney, thanks for the breakfast"

"You are welcome sweetheart" said Sweeney smirking, 'cause, as always, she blushed.

It was late that night, and Sweeney went down stairs to make the dinner, and Fer went with him

"What are you cooking Sweeney?"

"Some soup love" he answered pouring it on two bowls

"Yum!" said Fer, it smelled deliciuos, she had to admit, Sweeney was good cooking.

He sat down in front of her, and started eating, then she asked

"Who lived here before Sweeney?", Sweeney froze,and looked at her as if she just insulted him badly

"A...woman, that used to help me...with...stuff" Sweeney answered growling, she just looked down

"Sorry for Asking, didn't want to upset you"

"I'm sorry, I just, hate that woman, she, lied to me about something really important...for me, I'm sorry Fer"

"It's alright, don't worry"

After eating, Fer washed the dishes, and Sweeney hugged her, She just froze

"I'm sorry, for, my behaviour earlier"

"Its ok Sweeney"

He kissed her head, and then he lifted her chin up to look at her, and before she noticed, she felt something soft against her lips.

...


End file.
